


Kink

by purpleklaine



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleklaine/pseuds/purpleklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine gives Kurt a massage after a stressful week. A drabble in the famous!Kurt and his completely normal boyfriend Blaine verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Only a short one because I am super busy today! Unbeta'd. I don't own glee! Let me know if you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge.
> 
> December 11th prompt ‘Kink'

Blaine sits on Kurt's thighs just below his ass. His hands are rubbing circles on his shoulders, getting out all the tensions and kinks trapped in the muscles. Kurt's had a exhausting week, with the dance rehearsals for his broadway stint next month and the wrapping up of 'The Royale Chronicles' current season.

"God, that feels so good." Kurt lets out a loud moan, his right cheek resting against the bed. Blaine laughs and begins to trail kisses down Kurt's spine whilst his hands continue to move.

"You're so tense, I might have to have a word with the Royale team on how they're treating you..." Blaine lets out a light chuckle, despite his edging worry about the stress of Kurt's work taking a toll on his health and wellbeing.

"Shhsh, I've just been more stressed this week, I've got a lot on...God there again please" Kurt says - practically pleading. He stretches an arm out to his side as he lets out a loud moan. Blaine catches the outstretched hand and brings it to his lips. Warmth floods through Kurt, both boys are content and happy to simply be with one another, "I'm so happy you're here.

"There is nowhere else I'd rather be." Blaine whispers as he lets go of Kurt's hand. It drops lightly against the bed and Kurt rolls onto his back - causing Blaine to roll off of his thighs. Blaine brings a hand to stroke the fallen hair out of Kurt's eyes and cups his cheek. They move slowly - there's no need to rush when it's just them - their lips meeting, it's slow and open mouthed. There is really no place either boy would rather be.


End file.
